Necesidad
by Ladywithmoustache
Summary: Mire mi armario, estaba aquel vestido negro que habia comprado para sorprenderte y que jamás use. Esta sería la noche, mi noche. Buscaría un chico para pasarla bien, te sacaría de mi corazón para siempre... Pero tu no estabas de acuerdo con mis planes.


¡Hola! Lamento no actualizar tan seguido, sufro de un lapsus de cero imaginación, pero para que no me olviden empezare a subir unos cuantos Oneshot que escribir en mis tiempos de ocio. Disfruten.

Esto es para ls amantes del NaruHina. Y pues… yo no odio a Sakura pero va a ser la mala del paseo en casi todos los Oneshots que voy a subir.

_**Necesidad**_

Todo. Eso era para mí… no puedo decir era. El aun sigue siendo todo para mí.

Puedo asegurar sin miedo a equivocarme que confiaba más en _él_ que en el mismo Dios. Él… él era mi principio, mi final, mi todo y ahora mi nada.

Pasó de ser un imposible a ser posible, me ilusione y… por eso estoy como estoy.

Lo odio y también lo amo. ¿Quién dijo que el amor no te hace bipolar?

¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Fácil… ella regresó y tú no pudiste negarle nada.

_El tumulto en la prestigiosa universidad de Konoha se escuchaba el estruendoso sonido de la __música bailable. Hoy se celebraba la graduación y el final de un ciclo para muchos. _

_Una chica de ojos perla levemente maquillada (pues era hermosa naturalmente por lo que no necesitaba mucho) sonreía posando para las mil y un cámaras que la asediaban. Ella era la estudiante más valiosa aquel año. Su familia por fin la reconocía y por eso su sonrisa imborrable. _

_- Hinata-chan - se escuchó un grito. Y al girar Hinata borro su sonrisa. Era su amigo Naruto Uzumaki. No era que no lo quisiera, al contrario, lo amaba y el no habia notado aun. Para empeorar todo el tenia novia… Sakura Haruno - Felicitaciones Hinata-chan, te lo merecías - dijo el rubio soltando a la pelirrosa y abrazando efusivamente a la que consideraba su mejor amiga. _

_- Si… felicitaciones - dijo de mala gana Sakura. Se podía notar que ella no deseaba tener contacto alguno con la Hyuga. _

_- Arigato Sakura-san, Naruto-kun - dijo sonriendo amable. _

_Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que la Hyuga era hermosa, con ese vestido ceñido a su tan perfectamente proporcionado cuerpo, su cabello largo de un color negro azulado, sus ojos… esos ojos de un color tan extraño (excepto para la familia Hyuga) enigmaticos y brillantes como pequeñas lunas. _

_- Naruto - aquel grito lo hizo despertar de su ensoñación. Era su novia quien lo llamaba. _

_- ¿Nani? - Naruto reaccionó. _

_- Serás baka. Te pregunté si piensas ir a la fiesta de Sasuke-kun - Naruto odiaba como Sakura pronunciaba aquel nombre. Se supone que ella debía olvidarlo. _

_- Sasuke-teme… - susurro. _

_- ¡No le digas así! - le reclamo Sakura - Sasuke-kun fue muy amable en prestar su mansión para una celebración como esta -_

_Hinata observaba como Sakura hablaba maravillas de Sasuke. ¿Acaso era tonta y no notaba que eso molestaba al rubio? Hinata miraba como Naruto reprimía sus ganas de gritar hasta que…_

_- ¡Basta! - no, no fue Naruto… fue ella misma. Se tapo la boca por su atrevimiento. Naruto y Sakura la miraban estupefactos - Lo… lo siento tanto… yo - giro su cuerpo y se marcho corriendo. _

_Naruto miro a Sakura, aquella "conversación" le hizo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que la Haruno no habia dejado a Sasuke en su pasado. Y él no quería aguantar más aquella situación. _

_- Ve tú si quieres - dijo con ira contenida. Una parte de él esperaba que Sakura lo abrazara y le dijera que no se iría sin él. Pero ella solo se giro muy contenta y corrió junto a sus amigos. _

_Naruto apretó los puños y salió del ostentoso salón. Una vez en el jardín tomo fuerza y golpeo una pared cercana. Le dolió la mano y pudo ver sangre saliendo de una herida pero no le importo. _

_Caminó hasta ver una figura sentada bajo un árbol iluminada solo por la luna. Se acercó sin hacer ruido hasta que la reconoció. _

_- Hinata-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? - susurro haciendo que la chica saltase en su sitio. _

_- Naruto-kun - dijo ella limpiándose torpemente el vestido en un vano intento por arreglarse. _

_Naruto sonrió. Ella era tan diferente a Sakura. Por un momento en el que la noche, la luna y el viento decidieron actuar al mismo tiempo Hinata le pareció la criatura más bella jamás vista. _

_- ¡Vaya! - exclamo al verla. _

_Hinata miró a sus espaldas y luego su vestido - ¿Pasa algo? ¿Le pasa algo a mi rostro? - dijo alarmada. _

_Naruto sonrió - Si - Hinata lo miro y luego se tapo la cara con ambas manos - Es demasiado hermoso - Hinata abrió los ojos de sorpresa y sus manos cayeron por su propio peso a cada lado. Naruto, su amado Naruto, la habia llamado hermosa. _

_Naruto caminó hacia ella y le acaricio la mejilla. _

_- Naruto-kun - susurró débilmente al sentirlo más cerca aun. _

_- Me gustas Hinata-chan - dijo sin duda alguna en su mirada - Mucho - recalcó. _

_Hinata no pudo responder pues sus labios se encontraban atrapados por los del rubio. Aquello les sabía a gloria, fue su primer beso. _

Ahora que recuerdo eso, me siento peor sabes. ¿Por qué aquella noche no te negué aquel beso? ¿Por qué me fui al jardín cuando todos partían a casa de Sasuke?

Estoy aquí en mi cama dando vueltas, llorando, como si eso pudiera hacer que te enamoraras de mí y no de ella.

Imagino que estarás con ella, mi maldita naturaleza no me permite odiarlos.

Siempre lo supe. Solo… no quería creerlo. Quería disfrutar al máximo tu compañía. No me importaba compartirte. Pero ella te quería solo para ti.

Como pude me levante al baño, necesitaba lavarme la cara. Pero vi esa marca, la misma que hace pocas semanas hicimos.

_- Hina-chan - susurró el Uzumaki a la chica que __dormía plácidamente en sus brazos. Hace poco menos de un mes se habían mudado juntos. Disfrutando de aquella relación que paso a ser oficial ya hace más de dos años. _

_Sakura habia salido del país, se habia casado con Sasuke como siempre quiso y ahora vivía en una lujosa mansión. _

_Naruto y Hinata trabajaban en la empresa Uzumaki y Hyuga respectivamente. Llegando a consolidarse como una sola la U&H Company. _

_La chica de ojos perla se removió. Haciendo un ligero puchero. _

_- No - susurro Naruto mientras le rosaba la nariz con la suya. _

_- Cinco minutos - pidió haciendo pucheros como niña consentida. _

_Aquello ocurría cada mañana y la verdad aquello le encantaba a él. La amaba, amaba esa parte tierna e infantil que ella tenía. Amaba despertar junto a ella, sabiendo bien los hechos ocurridos en esa misma cama la noche anterior. _

_- ¿Recuerdas lo que paso la ultima que me quede contigo de esta manera? - _

_Hinata sonrió - Tiene algo que ver con trabajo y faltar, ¿no es así? -_

_Naruto sonrió - Así fue - la beso y se levanto de la cama caminando hacia el baño. Hinata se puso de pie cubriéndose con la sábana y lo siguió. _

_- Pe… pero… yo no hice nada. Tu empezaste - dijo divertida entrando al baño. _

_Naruto se giro y la arrincono a la puerta. _

_- ¿Qué quieres que haga si vienes de esa manera? - susurro al tiempo que rosaba sus labios por el níveo cuello femenino - No sabes lo excitante que es saber que con solo tirar esa sábana te tendré a mi entera disposición - susurro haciendo que Hinata perdiera los estribos. Traviesa dejo caer la sábana, Naruto sonrió - Te arrepentirás de esto Hinata Hyuga - la aludida sonrió y pronto Naruto sucumbió a sus mas básicos instintos, no le importo el lugar, la posición, nada. Solo la quería a ella, estar dentro de ella, escucharla gritar su nombre, llevarla a ese lugar donde ella se perdía por completo. _

_Una vez la hizo llegar al orgasmo ella perdió todo agarre y se dejo caer. Torpemente el también se perdió en el placer dejándose caer. Y el tonto liquido decolorante fue a salpicar la pared que días después dejo ver manchas de diferente color. _

Sonreí al verlas, tengo buenos recuerdos tuyos. Me pregunto si tú te acordaras de mi.

Me pregunto si… piensas en mí.

_Ella habia regresado, su matrimonio habia sido una verdadera mierda y ahora regresaba dispuesta a reclamar lo que era "suyo" y ¿qué era suyo? Pues el heredero Uzumaki. Un hombre que le __daría los lujos que ella creía merecer. _

_Tuvo__ suerte de que el la recordara, Naruto logro con su influencia conseguirle un buen puesto de asistente. Pero la pelirrosa iba con otras intenciones. _

_Pronto todo comenzó a dar fruto. El rubio se dejaba seducir. Y Hinata no sabía por qué de repente su novio ya no mostraba ese apetito sexual hacia ella, por qué llegaba tarde a casa e incluso algunas veces ni pasaba la noche allí. _

_Todo se aclaro el día que ella fue a la oficina de él para invitarlo a almorzar. _

_Entro y se encontró a la pelirrosa sobre el escritorio con la blusa entreabierta mostrando su sostén negro y Naruto besando con ansiedad cada parte de piel expuesta. _

_Sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas, ese liquido que hace mucho no sentía. _

_Cerró__ la puerta, dejando que el rubio y la pelirrosa continuaran su faena. Pero azotó muy fuerte la puerta pues el rubio salió enseguida y se pudo notar como palideció al verla. _

_- Hi… Hinata - dijo acomodando su corbata - Yo… -_

_- Quería saber si tenias tiempo de almorzar - dijo limpiando sus lágrimas - Pero… veo que no - Hinata giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a irse. _

_- Espera, por favor… deja que te explique - la tomó del brazo. _

_- No vuelvas a casa esta noche - dijo ella cortante y se soltó - Mejor… no vuelvas jamás - dijo caminando con la cabeza en alto, como toda una Hyuga. _

_- No Hinata, espera - gritó desesperado. Pero ¿ya para qué?_

Agradezco que mi padre este en esa racha de ser comprensivo, de lo contrario no me habría dado estas "vacaciones" si se le puede llamar así. Quedarme en casa a ahogarme con mi melancolía, no… estas no son vacaciones.

El teléfono sonó, el indicador informa que es Tenten quien llama.

- Aló - susurre.

- ¡Hina-chan! - grito efusiva como siempre - ¿Lista para esta noche? -

Suspire, tan típico era esto - Tenten-chan, sabes que no estoy de humor -

- Siempre se está de humor para ver a algunos chicos guapos - dijo picarona.

Sonreí, Tenten era una de las pocas personas que últimamente la alegraban.

- Esta vez paso - dije.

- ¡Claro que no! Ino, Temari y yo pasaremos por ti en dos horas, ¡no me hagas derribar la puerta! - no, no es sarcasmo, conozco a Tenten, lo haría.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo - termine cediendo.

- ¡Así me gusta Hina-chan! - grito antes de despedirse.

Mire mi armario, estaba aquel vestido negro que habia comprado para sorprenderte y que jamás use. Esta sería la noche, mi noche. Buscaría un chico para pasarla bien, te sacaría de mi corazón para siempre.

Lastimosamente no tenía casi maquillaje, así que me vestí y utilice lo poco que tenia lo mejor que pude. Guarde mi móvil, me mire al espejo antes de salir y entonces tuve el pensamiento mas egocéntrico "De esto te perdiste" y me sentí bien. Me veía hermosa. Pero me dolía, no estabas tú para decírmelo.

Decidí que tomaría algo en el café de en frente y esperaría a las chicas, pero al casi terminar de cerrar la puerta del apartamento…

- ¿Una cita? - tu voz, tu malditamente hermosa voz. Gire y ahí estabas, demacrado, pálido pero guapo… endemoniadamente guapo.

- Na… ru… to - dije como pude.

Te pusiste de pie y caminaste hacia a mi - ¿Sorprendida? - dijiste sonriendo.

- ¿Qué… qué quieres? - dije mirando al suelo, sabiendo que si te miraba a los ojos me rompería en mil pedazos.

- Quería verte - susurraste, todo mi cuerpo tembló - Cambiaste tu numero de celular, la cerradura de la puerta, el numero de teléfono… ¿Acaso no querías que te encontrara? -

Tenías razón y a la vez no la tenías, hice todo eso para que no me encontraras, pero yo quería que me encontraras. Aun te amo, pero me lastimas tanto Naruto.

- Vete - dije.

Avanzaste un paso haciéndome retroceder, abrí la puerta esperando correr a refugiarme pero tu fuerza fue mayor y entraste a MI casa, porque ahora solo era mía. Cerraste la puerta y te giraste a verme.

- Vete - dije de nuevo - Llamare a la policía si sigues aquí - amenacé.

- Hinata - pronunciaste mi nombre y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

- Vete por favor - no soporte mas y las lagrimas acudieron a mis ojos.

- Escucha por favor - me suplicaste y yo te concedí silencio - Me siento una porquería de hombre, ¿cómo pude hacerte algo así? Lo siento. Si tú no quieres perdonarme… yo prefiero morirme. Hinata - levantaste mi rostro, me perdí de nuevo en aquella mirada celeste - Te amo, a ti y a nadie más -

La ira estallo en mi - ¡Mentira! - abofetee tu mano.

- ¡Es la verdad Hinata! - gritaste - Sakura me importa un bledo, solo… maldita sea… soy un hombre y ella se mostraba tan… jamás le hice el amor como contigo, jamás la toque como te toco, ¡jamás la ame Hinata! - gritaste exasperado.

- ¡No más! - grite desesperada - ¡Vete! -

- ¡No pienso marcharme! - observaste mi ropa - ¡No pienso dejarte ir con otro! - me tomaste de ambos brazos - ¡Eres mía Hinata! - me dijiste con fuerza.

Yo cerré mis ojos y trate de liberarme. Bruscamente me tomaste de las caderas hasta ponerme entre la pared y tu cuerpo.

- ¡Suéltame! - grite.

Tú negaste con la cabeza y te acercaste aun mas a mí, odie el instante en que mi cuerpo se paralizo y de nuevo me volvía la sumisa chica que nunca se te negaba.

- Di que eres mía - susurraste cerca de mis labios. Sentí entonces la sed quemándome la boca, te necesitaba, de veras que sí. Pero no lo dije… no lo haría - Dilo… necesito escucharlo de tu boca, necesito besarte, necesito hacerte mía, necesito… te necesito Hinata - no me diste tiempo de nada y me besaste. Con tanta fuerza y pasión que me sorprendieron pero luego supe responderte con igualdad.

- Naruto - susurre al sentir tus manos subir mi vestido - No - susurre pero no te detuviste - No - dije de nuevo con más fuerza y te detuviste.

- Pero… ¿qué pasa? - me miraste extrañado - Se que me amas, y yo te amo -

- No… Sakura y tú… - me sellaste la boca con tus labios.

- Sakura nada, ella no importa - nuevamente me deje llevar por ti, de nuevo confié en ti. Sentí como despedazabas mi vestido y recorrías hábilmente mi piel con tus manos. Ansiedad eso reflejabas.

Me entregue de nuevo a la pasión desenfrenada, no me importo nada, tú estabas conmigo, y yo era tuya, completamente tuya. Para qué negarlo.

Una vez satisfecho me miraste - ¿Quiere decir que me perdonas? -

Yo sonreí, tu cuerpo sobre el mío jamás me resulto tan placentero - Solo esta vez - susurre.

- Jamás volveré a ser tan estúpido - dijiste sonriendo para después besarme.

Quizás era un error recibirte, pero no me importaba. Yo te amaba y al igual que tu a mí, yo te necesitaba.

_Fin. _

Y díganme qué les pareció


End file.
